


When Love Arrives

by Kait_darling



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Andrew doesn't make any puns in this fic and it's the biggest regret I've ever had, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_darling/pseuds/Kait_darling
Summary: "Love arrives exactly when love is supposed to,and love leaves exactly when love must.When love arrives, say, 'Welcome, make yourself comfortable."-When Love Arrives by Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye





	When Love Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay!! So this was meant to be a Valentine's Day fic but uhhh I write really slow!! So consider this a 75% Off Chocolate Day deal, maybe?
> 
> Anyway, this fic is an off branch of my mafia au, Your Eyes Are Liquor, Your Body is Gold, because I needed some of that Soft Standrew Content and I think you guys do too. Plus, we need more Coffee Shop AU's in this tag, that's the fact.
> 
> The poem in the summary isn't actually mentioned in the fic but it's a good sort of reference point for where the fic is going. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Also, this is not meant to assume anything about Steven's past or current relationships, or sexuality. It's just fiction! Thank you to my b TC for Steven's backstory, and Drew for reading over it. Y'all are the best.)

After Steven broke up with his high school sweetheart, he realized that maybe he never really knew what love felt like; now, more than ever, he questioned whether love ever existed at all. He wondered if, perhaps, love did exist, but maybe love wasn’t quite meant for him in the same way it was meant for everyone else. Maybe love was meant to be a word, a promise, that Steven couldn’t keep. Maybe love was a word that no one else could keep for him, either; maybe love was a door slammed shut behind him, locked from the other side, never to be opened again. 

The first time Steven saw Andrew pull open the door of the cafe, he nearly dropped the cup of steaming hot coffee he’d been making all over himself. His heart leapt into his throat as he pressed the cup’s lid on, calling out a name, _Bella_ , before setting it down to be picked up. He turned back to face the man standing at the counter, who was staring intensely up at the menu with his hands braced against the granite. Steven tried desperately to try and come up with a clever line to use, his brain fumbling to come up with the words. He approached the man, clearing his throat.

“Wh- What are you doing here?” The question came out harsher than Steven originally intended, and he cursed himself mentally. Not off to a great start. 

Andrew turned his attention back to Steven, smiling. “Uh, getting coffee?” Andrew phrased his words like a question, his smile only widening so his eyes crinkled at the sides. 

“Don’t you, um- Don’t you have work to get to?”

Andrew shrugged, giving a noncommittal _hmph_. “I do, but I figured I had time to stop by.”

Steven nodded, licking his lips as he looked over Andrew’s outfit, a blue button up and slacks; the early morning sunlight casting a glow off his tanned skin, and he looked damn good.

_Ugh, I bet this reads like cheesy fanfiction_ , Steven thought, unable to keep from laughing at himself. “Alright, well, what can I get you today, good sir?”

The smile never left Andrew’s face as he replied, “One large black coffee, please.”

Steven made a quiet, “ooph,” sound, grabbing a cup and writing Andrew’s name -- or rather, Andy, as Steven had so kindly nicknamed him -- on it. “Pretty pricey for just a black coffee. You sure you don’t want anything else? We’ve got muffins.”

Andrew laughed again, and Steven could’ve sworn that Andrew’s eyes sparkled whenever he did. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors that acted as a spectacle all their own, and Steven almost found himself lost in them.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Getting to see you again makes the two dollars and seventy cents totally worth it.” 

Steven thought his heart stopped until he felt the telltale signs of blush climbing his ears and cheeks. He busied himself by making the coffee and hoping to prolong the silence until he composed himself. He cleared his throat yet again, hands shaking a little as he answered, “Yeah, w-well maybe you should come see me more often, then. We could use the business.” 

Andrew chuckled, and at this point, Steven wondered if his cheeks were hurting from how much he smiled. He decided not to ask, because Andrew’s smile was too good to question. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, his mom might say.

“Maybe I will.” Andrew shot back, finally managing to relax his face as he watched Steven fumble with the lid. “You got that?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’ve got it, they’re just, um- These lids are hard to fit onto the cups sometimes. That’s all.” Steven answered, his voice quiet but with an edge of defense. 

Andrew paused before he reached behind the counter, grabbing the cup from Steven. He managed to push down on the top with one hand as he looked up to give Steven a smirk when the lid fit right into place. “Yeah, real hard.”

“Hey, shut up!” Steven quipped, laughing as he shook his head. “Alright, okay, so maybe I’m not as talented with my hands. Sue me.”

Andrew opened his mouth to say something, biting the remark back and turning away to stifle a laugh. “Alright, alright. Well, I’ve got to head off to work now, but I will definitely be stopping by again for this-” He paused, taking a sip of his drink before letting out a pleased sigh, “Wonderful plain black coffee.” 

Steven rolled his eyes, a smile sneaking its way back onto his face. “Alright, well hey, maybe if you don’t mind stopping in a bit later next time you come in, like eight thirty-ish, we can chat on my lunch break. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” Andrew grinned, lifting his coffee to Steven before heading out the door and to his car. 

Steven sighed contentedly, turning his attention back to the customer who had just come up in line. 

\--

Then the next day came, and Andrew kept his word. 

He came in the following day, just past eight thirty in the morning, his jacket wrapped tightly around him to ward off the rare morning chill. He gave Steven a smile when he entered, taking a seat at a table near the window as he waited. His phone acted as a good distraction to pass the time.

Steven joined him a few minutes later, a coffee in his left hand, and another balanced between his arm and torso, with a muffin in the right. 

Andrew chuckled and leapt up to help, taking the coffee that had been carefully balanced to set it down on the table. “You could’ve asked me for some help, you know.”

“You looked like you were busy!” Steven exclaimed breathlessly, laughing as he sat down in the chair opposite Andrew. 

Andrew shook his head in response, huffing. “I was sitting on my phone, checking my email. I definitely was not busy. Anyway, are these both for you, or--”

“No! No, here, I brought you coffee. Here, it’s-” Steven faltered, realizing he forgot to write their names on the cups. He groaned quietly, picking up one coffee and going to drink from it -- pausing. “I- Uh- Do you mind if I taste-test it?” 

Andrew furrowed his brows, leaning back in the chair. Then he asked, deadpanned, “Uh, I don’t know, do you have cooties?” 

Steven laughed, shaking his head and smiling wide. “No, I definitely do not have cooties. I got my cooties shot back in like, seventh grade.”

Andrew laughed, throwing his head back before waving a vague sign of permission to Steven. “Go ahead, then.”

Steven took a sip from the cup, immediately pulling back with a grimace, a grossed out sound leaving his lips.

“ _Gah_ , how can you drink that stuff?” Steven asked, setting what was clearly Andrew’s black coffee down on the table. 

Andrew shrugged, his face relaxing before he grabbed the cup and brought it up to his lips to take a sip. “It’s not that bad.”

“ _Not that bad_?!” Steven exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few other customers. He felt his cheeks heat up as he made a mental note to lower his volume, leaning onto the table to speak quieter. “Black coffee is the worst.” 

“Wait, are you one of those people that puts so much creamer and sugar in their coffee that it doesn’t even taste like coffee?” Andrew inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

Steven fell silent, bringing his own drink to his lips. 

“Oh my god, _you are_.” Andrew said, the disbelief in his tone evident.

“Waking up doesn’t have to taste bad!” Steven retorted, huffing as he moved his arms onto the table. “I’m sorry I can’t be an absolute _monster_ and drink black coffee like _you_.” His voice was teasing now, and he was unable to keep the smile from spreading despite the fact that he should’ve been feigning anger. 

Andrew started cracking up.

The two of them sat and talked for the remainder of Steven’s lunch break, the conversation flowing easily. Soon -- _too soon,_ Steven thinks -- he has to return to work and say goodbye to Andrew. 

“So how much do I owe you for the coffee?” Andrew asked as Steven began cleaning up what little mess he’d made with the muffin crumbs. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s, uh-- It’s on the house.” Steven insisted, flashing Andrew a short smile before resuming his task.

“No, c’mon, seriously, what do I owe you? It’s like-- Two dollars seventy cents?” Andrew insisted, going to pull out his wallet.

Steven set a hand on Andrew’s free one, intentionally locking eyes with the blonde. “Hey, I’m serious. This one’s on me. It’s not a big deal.” 

Andrew stared Steven down for several moments, his face finally softening again once he realized that Steven wouldn’t give in. “Fine, but I’m paying for our drinks tomorrow. Fair?”

Steven felt his heart flutter in his chest as he nodded, “Alright, fair.”

\--

Then, when the next day came, Andrew kept his word, and would continue to keep his word every day after that first one as their coffee dates became a regular thing.

One day, and one cup of coffee at a time, Steven began believing that love did exist, and maybe, just maybe, he’d found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I think I have a cavity. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Happy Valentine's Day, you guys!


End file.
